It's true what they say Love is blind
by Laharls Vassal
Summary: Stan doesn't understand his feelings lately. Why is he so drawn to that rascal with the tweezers in his pocket? And how will his best friend react to this? My first SP fic attempt, hopefully it doesn't suck too much. Don't like the idea? Then don't read.


**It's true what they say. Love is blind**

It was around the time I went through my goth phase after that bitch Wendy dumped me out of the blue, that I started to notice him a lot more. When I saw him crying in the rain over some random whore, I thought for sure that he would join us but I received a shock and a complete reality check when he gave us his reason for not wanting to. How come his words struck such a chord in me? At first I was kinda pissed off to be perfectly honest. The fact that we went through a similar experience and I was the one that handled it like a total douche! Life can be funny like that I guess...

"Stan! Will you quit spacing out? Am I boring you that badly?"

"Wh...Wha? Oh...sorry Kyle I...uhh...didn't sleep too well last night"

"Well hurry up and let's go. I don't wanna miss Terrance and Phillip!"

Stan agreed with his best friend as he retrieved his school bag from his locker, not taking his gaze off of the blonde little boy conversing with Jimmy down the hall.

"Hey, Kyle...this may sound crazy but...do you think we should invite Butters to watch it with us?"

"What? What for?"

"I dunno dude, I heard him in the playground saying that his dad wouldn't get off his back about something and I just...felt sorry for him y'know?"

"Well his dad is a grade A asshole. You'll be feeling sorry for him every day if he complained about his dad all the time"

"Yeah I guess...I just thought he could probably use a break"

"Invite him if you want, I don't mind"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean anyone's better than Cartman"

Stan knew this to be too true. As casually as he could he walked over to the blonde who just shut his locker and said goodbye to Jimmy.

"Hey Butters..."

"Oh! H...Hey Stan" he smiled.

"Listen, Kyle and I were wondering if you wanted to come back to his with us and watch Terrance and Phillip together..."

"Well gee Stan that sounds awesome but...I'm grounded"

"Why now?"

"D...Dad tripped over one of my trucks I left out in the yard"

"...He grounded you for that?"

"Yeah...it's my fault for not putting my things away when I'm done with them" he replied in a rehearsed manner.

"You've gotta stand up for yourself sometimes Butters"

"Its okay, this time it's only until Saturday"

The dark haired boy was about to reinforce his previous statement but Kyle shouted over reminding him it started in twenty minutes.

"Another time then...see ya tomorrow" he said doing his best to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Sure Stan! Have a good time with Kyle" he smiled innocently, upset that he couldn't join them.

The two boys quickly walked out of the school doors and rushed in the direction of Kyle's house.

"What the fuck is his dad's problem? Apart from Jimmy, Butters is the nicest kid in school and gets good grades! What more does that bastard want?"

"Relax Stan, there's nothing we can do about it"

"I know that...but don't you feel sorry for him?"

"Sure it sucks that his dad is a douche but Butter's seems happy enough so he can't be that bad"

Stan wasn't so sure. The friends continued their walk in silence to Kyle's house across the bed of snow that covered South Park.

Kyle grew more concerned about Stan's recent behaviour, especially when he didn't even seem to be that interested in their favourite show. He did however catch his attention when he switched the television off.

"What did you do that for?"

"C'mon what's going on?" he asked, turning to face his friend.

"Wh...What do you mean?"

"I wasn't born yesterday Stan. Ever since you got over the whole retarded goth thing you haven't taken your eyes of off Butter's!"

The shock on the dark haired boy's face said it all; he hadn't been nearly as secretive as he thought. Then again Kyle had been his best friend since forever so it shouldn't have come as too much of a shock he saw right through him.

"Don't be ridiculous! Why would I stare at him?" he retaliated trying to feign ignorance.

"You tell me..."

They sat in silence for a moment but when Kyle heard his father's car pull up in the driveway he grabbed his friends hand and lead him upstairs to his room, shutting the door behind them. They both sat on the edge of his bed, Stan staring at the floor feeling Kyle's determined gaze pierce right though him.

"...I don't understand it, ever since he made me realise how stupid I was being, I...I just don't know. What do I do Kyle? This is fucking torture..." tears started to form.

"Stan...do you...like Butters?"

"I don't know! All I know is he isn't the little nobody in class to me anymore!"

"Well...are your feelings for him the same ones you had for Wendy?"

"Again I don't know! I just want to stop feeling like this"

"Why? You should be happy. This means you've finally moved on from Wendy"

"I can't move from Wendy to a guy!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's just wrong dude!"

"So...every time you've said you don't have a problem with gay people you were lying?"

"N...No!"

"So what's the problem? Look...why don't you just talk with him? Invite him over on Saturday or something and go from there"

"Y...You really think that's a good idea?"

"I dunno, I'm only saying that because that's what I'd do if I had the guts"

Stan thought it over for a minute while trying to think of other ideas but he came up with nothing.

"...you're right. Thanks Kyle"

"It's cool. Hopefully then you'll finally stop acting like a little bitch" he laughed lightening the mood.

Stan decided to go home a little early than usual today so he could mull over his forming plans in peace. He thanked Kyle once again before he left but little did he know that this whole situation was equally torturous for the little red headed boy.

"I'm home..." he said quietly stepping into the warm living room. Shelly and their dad were on the sofa watching crap on television while their mother was setting the table.

"Hello Stanley, you're back early, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine mom I'm just tired..." it wasn't a total lie.

"Okay hun. Dinners almost ready"

"That's okay I'm not really hungry. I'll be in my room"

Sharon looked at her son with concern as she watched him trudge upstairs. After he shut his bedroom door behind him he sat at his little study desk and flopped his weary head into his crossed arms spread across the desk top.

Okay, I can invite Butters over no problem, but what the hell will I do when he gets here? Sure we'll play games and watch tv, the usual but what about after that! It'll be awkward enough with it just being me and him...ugghhh I can't do this...why does my brain suck so hard?

Knowing he was probably in for another sleepless night he snuck downstairs when everyone else went to bed and took one of his dad's beers from the fridge. This wasn't the first time either. The thought first occurred to him when he realised that sometimes when Randy came home drunk he would pass out almost instantaneously but regretted it the next day. With that knowledge stored he figured that drinking one would help him sleep and hopefully wouldn't make him feel like shit the next morning. The bitter taste didn't go down to well with Stan but the slight euphoria he felt after finishing a bottle was worth it he thought. After brushing his teeth and slipping his pyjamas on he got under the covers, thoughts of the innocent little blonde boy refusing to leave him alone.

"I hope I don't wake up...I don't wanna deal with this"

He knew by morning he would scold himself for acting like a depressed emo fag as his friends would put it but he didn't really care. Sleep was all he wanted and needed right now because the next day probably wouldn't be an easy one.


End file.
